


Should Have Obeyed

by Alonelyvoltronfan



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Light Bondage, Not Beta Read, Other, Overstimulation, Punishment, Top Bloodhound (Apex Legends), Vibrators, brat reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alonelyvoltronfan/pseuds/Alonelyvoltronfan
Summary: Reader woke up with an ache that only Bloodhound could fix. But Bloodhound told them to wait and be patient. Reader didn't listen and cost Bloodhound the match. So Bloodhound decides to punish the reader and teach them a lesson on patience.
Relationships: Bloodhound (Apex Legends)/Reader
Kudos: 29





	Should Have Obeyed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~! I am back! So sorry for the people waiting for me to upload again. This hasn't been the best but I have finally found the motivation to write again. I tried to make this gender neutral so that everyone can imagine themselves in this. I never proof read anything that I post so if I've made any mistakes please let me know but be kind. I am only human after all. 
> 
> Not your cup of tea, don't drink it.

I was never one to be impatient. And I always listened to Bloodhound. I was his good little pet. But today when I woke up I was restless. There was an ache between my legs that needed to be satisfied. Of course the first thing I did was go seek Bloodhound out but the only thing I found was a note from them saying they had left for the forest to meditate. I couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed that they had already left even though they do this every morning. So I was left feeling disappointed and unsatisfied but I didn’t dare go touch myself. Bloodhound would know they always did even if I didn’t leave a single trace of what I’ve done. It was as if they could smell it on me.  So like the good little pet that I was, I went about getting ready for the day and tidying up the apartment. As soon as Bloodhound came through the front door I pounced on them. But all they did was pick me up and move me aside as if I was a small child. 

“Not right now my love. I must get ready for today’s battle.” I whined and pouted, my inner brat coming out. Bloodhound tsked and cupped my face. I immediately stopped my whining and looked up at them. 

“Enough of that my pet. Behave yourself and you will be rewarded later.” I nodded and they let go of my face. I watched them walk into our bedroom, getting themselves ready for today's match. I sat on the couch and waited with only Artur to keep me company. I didn’t want to wait, I wanted them now. I wanted Bloodhound to tie me down to the bed and pound their cock into me until I passed out from pure bliss. But instead I had to wait all day and go through a blood sport while being horny as hell. It was just simply unfair. Even though I loved being good and listened to Bloodhound’s orders, today I didn’t want to be good. I wanted to be satisfied. So my inner brat came out and took the wheel. 

For the rest of the day I disobeyed every command that Bloodhound gave and I teased them every chance I got. If they told me to go right, I went left. If Bloodhound said to keep silent and hide, I would charge head first into battle screaming. Whenever we were alone together I would rub myself all over them and slide my hands across the front of their pants, teasing them. By the end of the match Bloodhound was seething with anger and arousal. We lost the match obviously because of me and I knew I was in for it when Bloodhound wouldn’t even look in my general direction.  There was a small part of me that felt guilty that Bloodhound had lost because of me but then I thought that if they would have just let me get in their pants this morning I wouldn’t be acting like this. The walk back from the dropship to our apartment was filled with silence. The only time I heard Bloodhound speak since the battle was when they declined the invitation to go to Elliott’s bar for an after game party. 

When we walked through the front door I tried to run to the bedroom to hide but I was grabbed and slammed against a wall. I didn’t dare raise my head and look at Bloodhound. I heard the familiar click and hiss of Bloodhound’s helmet coming off. They grabbed my chin in a tight grip and lifted my head until I was staring into their eyes. I saw anger in their eyes and the barest hint of lust. I couldn’t help the shit eating grin that stretched across my face. Bloodhound narrowed their eyes at me and the grip grew even tighter, I wonder if I’ll have a bruise there tomorrow. 

“Do you think you are being funny, beloved? You have disobeyed me all day and have thrown yourself at me the entire match. If I would not know any better I would think you wanted me to take you right there in the arena for all to see.” I let out a small gasp at the thought and clenched my thighs together. I’ve been horny the entire day and watching Bloodhound expertly take down people did not help my growing arousal. Bloodhound tsked and let me into the bedroom. 

“Strip and get on the bed.” I did what I was told and laid down on the bed after discarding all of my clothes. Bloodhound watched me undress with predator-like eyes and they pulled out rope once I had gotten comfortable on the bed. They tied each of my arms and legs to the bedpost so I was spread eagle and then they grabbed one of our vibrators and a piece of tape. The smile on my face fell once I figured out what they were going to do. Pleas spilled from my lips and I struggled against my biddings. Bloodhound shushed me and tapped the vibrator so that it laid snug against me. They grabbed the wireless controller and turned it on the highest setting. I cried out and arched off the bed. I had so much pent up arousal that it took me no time to cum. 

“Is this what you wanted my little pet? You wanted to come apart by my hands? Since you have been so greedy today you have all of the orgasms that you want. Let this be a lesson on patience beloved.” I thrashed around, tears welling up in my eyes. 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry Bloodhound! Please forgive me. I’ll be good I promise!. I need you!” Bloodhound had a dangerous glint in their eyes as they watched me writhe on the bed from the overstimulation. 

“You need me? Then you should have been good earlier and asked nicely. Instead you acted like a brat. Now take your punishment.” Bloodhound took the remote and left the bedroom. My sobs made them smile. 

Why didn’t I listen? 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Please feel free to request anything and I will get to them as soon as I can. I am a bit scatter brained and I sometimes forget to check my inbox but please be patient and I will get to them.


End file.
